


The M Word

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blow Job, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Pining, Sexy Times, missing eachother, pining denial, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is away on a business trip. Robert doesn't miss him at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The M Word

4 days, 18 hours and 12...no 13 minutes. That's how long he'd been gone. Not that Robert was counting. Not that he was sitting in the pub sulking into his pint because he missed him; he was just visiting Victoria and Diane. The fact that he was checking his phone every two minutes and barely listening to them was beside the point,  
"When's he back?"  
Robert looked up from checking his messages and frowned,  
"What?"  
Diane leant against the bar,  
"Aaron? When's he back?"  
Robert gripped his glass,  
"Two days."  
He tried to fight the smile but failed and Diane grinned at him,  
"Bet you'll be happy when he's home eh?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Suppose. I mean it's only a week away it's no big deal."  
Diane nodded,  
"That why you haven't gone home then?"  
He looked at her; and shifted in his seat,  
"Well if you don't want me to come see you..."  
She pushed his arm,  
"You know I didn't mean it like that. I love having you here."  
Robert grinned and pushed a hand through his hair,  
"It's just boring at home. That's all."  
Diane smiled,  
"Well I'm honoured then."  
He smiled at her as she went to serve someone else; taking a gulp of beer he grabbed his phone and typed a message to Aaron,

R- What are you doing?

The reply came quickly,

A- Why? You miss me?

Robert scoffed and took a gulp of beer,

R- No, stay there for all I care. Just being polite.

A- Course you were. I'm in the hotel. Going down to the bar in a bit. Had meetings all day.

Robert frowned,

R- Why are you going to the bar? You meeting someone?

A- Jealous?

R- Aaron.

A- I'm going with Adam. Remember him?

Robert felt his shoulders relax,

R- Fine. Have fun.

He put the phone down and folded his arms,  
"What's wrong pouty?"  
He looked up as Victoria walked over,  
"I'm not pouting."  
Victoria laughed,  
"Yeah. You are. You gonna get that?"  
She looked down at Robert's phone as it rang and he sighed. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear,  
"Hello?"  
"Why are you ignoring me now?"  
"I'm not. Go have fun."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Robert..."  
Robert got up and left the pub; leaning against the wall and looking around,  
"It's not because I miss you."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"No of course not that'd be crazy."  
"Cos I don't."  
"Nope, me either. Don't miss you at all."  
Robert smiled and closed his eyes; the sound of Aaron's voice making his body ache,  
"I mean I wouldn't hate it if you were here but..."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"I'm back soon."  
"Yeah."  
In exactly 2 days and 6 hours. Not that Robert was counting. He smiled again and looked around,  
"Go on then. Go have fun."  
"I'll call you later yeah?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah talk to you later."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Love you...I guess."  
"Don't blame you."  
Aaron laughed and Robert had to close his eyes,  
"Love you too."  
"Talk to you later. Bye."  
"Bye."  
He hung up and tapped the phone against his chin before heading back inside.

He lay staring at the ceiling and sighed. He would never tell Aaron but he didn't sleep well when he was gone. They'd been in the house for five months and Aaron's trip to Glasgow was the longest they'd spent apart. Robert looked over to the empty side of the bed and sighed. He rolled over and pushed his face into Aaron's pillow; breathing in his smell and pulling the duvet up and around himself as he tried to get to sleep.

"I'm so bored."  
"Aren't you in a city with your best mate? Go find something to do."  
"You're moody."  
Robert typed something on the computer,  
"I'm not moody. I'm busy."  
"Working or something else?"  
Robert glanced up at Chrissie, who was pretending not to listen in,  
"Working. What else would I be doing?"  
"Figured the same as me. Jerking off."  
Robert laughed,  
"Yeah. I wish."  
"Dirty."  
He glanced up at Chrissie again then leant back in his chair,  
"Go on then. Paint me a picture."  
He could see Chrissie giving him dirty looks and he smiled sweetly at her; making her get up and leave.  
"To be honest I'm actually sitting on the bed watching TV."  
"You're so boring."  
"I'm back tomorrow."  
Robert smiled,  
"Being back with me will make you less boring I'll give you that."  
"So funny."  
"It's why you love me."  
"Hmm I'm sure."  
Robert laughed and chewed his lip,  
"So...you excited to see me then?"  
Robert scoffed at the question,  
"No. You excited to see me?"  
"God no. Dreading it."  
"That's what I thought."  
Aaron chuckled and sighed,  
"Alright, go on get back to work."  
Robert sat up,  
"Alright, text me later."  
"Knew you missed me."  
"Ha...don't flatter yourself."  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
He hung up the phone and dropped the phone on the desk; rubbing his face and the folding his arms,  
"Aww blow you off did he? Shame."  
Robert looked up at Chrissie sneered,  
"What's wrong? Not used to seeing a happy couple?"  
Chrissie scoffed,  
"This is happy? You pining away and him not caring?"  
Robert smirked and shook his head,  
"You know jealousy is a very ugly trait Chrissie."  
"Jealous? Of you?"  
Robert stood up and grabbed his phone and wallet,  
"Jealous of the fact that I actually want to be with him, I mean; all those years with you and I didn't miss you when you left. Hell...the last time you did when we were together I moved him in. So I mean...I don't blame you for it really. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting."  
He walked past the glaring Chrissie and headed out.

"It's okay to miss him you know."  
Robert scoffed and took another drink,  
"Why would I miss him? He's been gone six days."  
"So you're counting?"  
Robert paused, glass halfway to his lips,  
"I...uh....no."  
He drained his glass and put it down as Victoria laughed,  
"Yes you are! I miss Adam...it is allowed."  
Robert rested his chin in his hand and looked at her,  
"I don't miss him."  
"You do...I mean it's pretty obvious."  
Robert frowned,  
"No it's not- I'm not pining."  
Victoria laughed again,  
"No course not."  
Robert sighed,  
"I'm going home."  
Victoria smiled and kissed his cheek,  
"See you tomorrow?"  
Robert stood up and kissed her head,  
"See you tomorrow."  
He headed out; shoving his hands in his pockets and walking toward the house; he walked past a couple as they kissed and frowned at them. He pushed on and made it home; closing the door behind him and leant against it; pulling his phone out and typing a quick message,

R- Fine. I fucking miss you. You happy now?

He looked at the message and groaned; deleting it and pushing himself from the door before heading to bed.

Aaron opened the door slowly and stopped at the sight of Robert; half naked with the blanket just covering his legs. One hand under the pillow- Aaron's pillow he noted- and the other on his stomach; fingers splayed out. His head was turned away from him and he was breathing slowly. Aaron wanted to take a picture of him but his urge to touch him after a week apart was too strong. He stripped to his boxers quietly and climbed onto the bed gently. He leant down and kissed Robert's stomach before moving up to his chest,  
"Mmm what...?"  
"Shh shh it's just me."  
Robert opened his eyes properly and frowned,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron smiled at him; propping himself up on an elbow and tracing his other fingers along Robert's jaw,  
"Hi."  
"What're you doing here? Thought you weren't back til tonight?"  
Aaron shrugged and leant down,  
"Came back early....guess I missed....my own bed."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
"Mmm...Speaking of which....why are you on my side?"  
Robert bit his lip; glancing down at Aaron's plump lips,  
"Guess I rolled over."  
Aaron nodded and leant in closer,  
"Guess you did."  
He met Robert's eye then closed the gap between them. Robert immediately melted into the kiss; lifting his hand to tangle in Aaron's hair as the man moved over; pushing his legs apart to nestle between them. After a long minute they broke apart with a contented moan,  
"Mmm hi..."  
Robert brushed their noses,  
"Hi."  
Aaron smiled and kissed him again; pushing his hand down Robert's warm body to his boxers where he cupped him. He broke away to press kisses along Robert's throat and neck. Robert moved his legs and arched his back into Aaron's determined touch.  
"I know it's late...but do you reckon you're up for-"  
"Aaron shut up and get on with it."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him deeply before breaking away; climbing from the bed to grab what he needed from the drawer. Robert pulled his shorts off and climbed across the bed; grabbing Aaron's wrist and pulling him over. He pressed kisses to the man's chest and stomach while gripping his hand.  
"Careful Rob...almost feels like you're happy to see me."  
Robert replied with a bite to Aaron's nipple; making the man cry out and push him away,  
"Don't get too excited."  
He said it with a smirk as he shoved Aaron's boxers down. He looked down at the man's already half hard cock,  
"Now you I have missed."  
Aaron smirked and pushed his hand through Robert's hair. Robert looked up at him and grinned before gripping the base of Aaron's cock and lowering his mouth onto it,  
"Oh....yeah."  
Robert sucked him down; humming around him as Aaron's grip in his hair tightened.  
"Mmm God....I've been dreaming out this."  
Robert pulled off and replaced his mouth with his hand; stroking him instead and grinning up at him,  
"You saying you missed me?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Your mouth maybe."  
Robert moved closer,  
"Yeah? What about my dick?"  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"It was pretty low on the list."  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
"Yeah?"  
He let go of Aaron and grabbed his chin; leaning in close,  
"You're a liar."  
Aaron smirked,  
"So are you."  
Robert smiled and closed the gap between them; removing his hand from Aaron's chin and wrapping his arm around his neck.  
"Just tell me one thing first."  
Robert kissed Aaron again; sucking on his bottom lip then pulling away slowly,  
"What?"  
Aaron cupped his face,  
"Tell me you love me."  
Robert pulled back to look at him,  
"Why?"  
Aaron stroked his cheek and shrugged,  
"I haven't seen you say it in a week."  
Robert smiled and turned his head to kiss Aaron's hand,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded and leant in to kiss him,  
"Uh excuse me? Don't you have something to say to me?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Needy."  
Robert narrowed his eyes and Aaron laughed,  
"I love you too."  
Robert smiled and pulled him down into another kiss.

Robert lifted a hand and traced the line of Aaron's jaw,  
"You've changed."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Changed?"  
Robert nodded,  
"You look...did you shave?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"We went to a barber. Had a proper trim and clean up. You like it?"  
Robert watched his face for a moment and then smiled,  
"I guess."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"You love it."  
Robert sighed and pushed him into his back so he could move over and kiss him again,  
"Mmm...Round two is it?"  
"Shut the hell up Livesy."  
Aaron laughed as he pulled Robert down again.

Robert stretched his hand out and found the bed empty. He sat up quickly and looked around,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron walked into the room; pulling a jumper on,  
"You're awake."  
"Where are you going?"  
Aaron walked over to the bed and started putting his shoes on,  
"I'm going to get us breakfast. Big surprise there's no food in. I'm gonna start leaving you with a nanny when I go away."  
Robert frowned,  
"Shut up. I've been busy."  
"Mmhmm."  
He pulled his other shoe on and looked over his shoulder,  
"Be back in a bit."  
Robert watched him leave and then turned to the space where he'd been sleeping. He grabbed the pillow and breathed in deep before climbing from the bed and heading to the shower.

He walked into the kitchen to find Aaron plating up the food. The sight of his boyfriend in the kitchen made his heart skip and before he thought about it he was striding over; wrapping his arms around Aaron's middle and pushing his face into his neck.  
"Oh....hi."  
Robert mumbled something into his neck and kissed him,  
"I got you cappuccino. Don't complain they're good."  
Robert gripped him tightly and rested his head on Aaron's shoulder,  
"I trust you."  
Aaron smiled and gripped his hands,  
"I was gonna bring it up to you."  
Robert wasn't listening; he was too busy trying to keep the words from bubbling up. He closed his eyes and pressed another kiss to Aaron's neck before whispering in his ear,  
"I really missed you."  
Aaron grinned and turned his head; kissing Robert's cheek gently,  
"I know."  
He pulled Robert's arms from around his waist and grabbed the plates,  
"Bring the coffee."  
Robert sighed and shook his head,  
"Goddamn him."  
He grabbed the cups and followed his boyfriend into the front room.


End file.
